User talk:Ultrablastic123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultrablastic123 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pyro Python (Talk) 20:30, January 20, 2010 Blocking I'm blocking you from editing because you said a severe insane vague and extreme bad idea with the phrase "Why you added content without HTF". What! Please stop that. If you lik'd saying the same phrase again. You will be blocked from posting here for in the 20's hours. If you do it one more time. You will be blocked for even 6 months. UNDERSTANDED. OKAY! Dymanda 21:15, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Obviously you've been a bad editor Ultrablastic123 for stating the obvious. Don't worry about it; only Pyro/Gala/Mr Alex can block you.Wikiguy 02:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Nutty and Swelter Skelter Blog Hey, guys, If anyone's interested in my blog about Nutty's death in Swelter Skelter, and a few ideas that come with it, then click this link. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 12:39, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Your Blog In your blog "Favourite charcter" you said that you want that boxes like me, do you want the babel boxes (the languge ones)? If you wnna get it please send me a message with your language skills. Ex: (User en-2) Give me the name of your languge and your skill 0 - Knows a few words of the languge, but hardly speak it. 1 - Knows how to say words and anwser basic and easy questions of the language. 2 - Can understand more of the languge, but can't speak it perfelctly. 3 - Can understand and speak the languge percfectly. N - Is the native languge of the speaker. I will make one for you, you can see more details here: http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Template:User_language Contact me! Yoyi22 21:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: how do you get one of those? See the instructions on my talk page, Pyro Python explained it to me. Also I made a language template for you. Contact me for more helpYoyi22 04:18, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Idea I won't lie, i'm not actually sure. I mean, i know fanon is "fan canon" and fan fiction is fan-made stories, but, past that, i'm not sure. But i want to say a few things anyway, assuming this can work: #If this is a wiki more about stories, then i can imagine it working, assuming it doesn't clas with the fanon wiki (all i've seen so far is fan-made characters, locations, and concepts from there). #Your first point: It's definitely sound, but i must ask, did you mean create a story called, say, Assassin's Greed (clearly parodying Assassin's Creed and starring Lifty and Shifty). So the article would be named "Assassin's Greed" for an overview, then the chapters would be called "Assassin's Greed/Chapter 1", something along those lines. #I'm a bit confused by what you mean by ratings, did you mean the rating system at the bottom of articles? Or did you mean give the story a genre (like comedy-gore, or action-gore (Ka-Pow!)). #With your last point, you mentioned vandalism, the only thing i can ever recommend is make sure a trusted user is always on-hand to check edits, because, if this is to go through, someone needs to watch out for the articles, which is what i do here. You can also, i'm not sure how to do it automatically, if you can, give all articles at least semi-protection so only logged-in users of at least 4 days can edit, to prevent vandalism (after all it's a fan wiki, not an info site, you know, if you really like making fan ideas, you'd be willing to sign up). Okay, sorry about wittering on, because this looks possible, i think you need to check whether or not this, ultimately, clashes with the fanon wiki Pyro Python(U|T| ) 09:24, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: well pyro... Okay, it sounds pretty solid, but i still have a question: what will be the ultimate difference between the fan fiction wiki and the fanon wiki? Going out on a limb, i'm assuming the fanon wiki is mainly about characters and locations, making stuff about them, like fan art, etc., but a fan fiction wiki would be about whole stories instead (real characters/fan characters, i wouldn't know), am i right in thinking that? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 21:15, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Have A Go If you think you can get one started, then give it a go, i've had a handful of death ideas, at least. :) Pyro Python(U|T| ) 09:12, February 13, 2010 (UTC) CrazyFlippy I'm trying to sort this user out, i know what he's been writing on blog posts, i'm just asking you to try not to provoke him, it'll make everything a lot easier, Thank you, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 21:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Links You said you didn't know how to link, i'll give you a rundown: *Lumpy links to Lumpy within the wiki. *HTF shows HTF, but links to Happy Tree Friends. *Book links to, in this case, a book article on Wikipedia (appears as Book), it's used for external links, just make sure you put the http://, and a space if you want the text to appear different. *w:c:happytreefanon is an interwiki link (w:c:happytreefanon), it'll link to the My Home on that wiki, if you put w:c:happytreefanon:Cuddles, it'll link to Cuddles on there, plus, the pole (|) symbol can be used to make the text appear differently here, too. Hope that helps, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 17:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Watching the Chikorita Survival 2 by Lorenzo the Comic Ultrablastic123, i was watching Chikorita's Survival in M.U.G.E.N by Lorenzo the Comic the video on youtube when you told me what was the better than the HTF tonight inficters as i got an message of Wikia. Go see the video at youtube by writing 'Chikorita Survival' the user is: LorenzoTheComic' Dymanda 21:58, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Ultrablastic123! I got an fire alarm in my home! Dymanda 20:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Yoyi22 Ultrablastic123! Yoyi22 writed me an =9999999999999 extremely very very bad comment, it says: Stop saying stopping undo revisions and i need to shut up and this also means that's so badder to users and it's all his fault, this means he's an very evil wikia user. Then make him stop commenting on my talk page or a day an admin called 'NothinglesserUserBlockerBot' wanna block him all year. Why don't talk him and tell him to stop commenting on my talk page up (only you can comment on my talk page or somebody whatever) (except Yoyi22). Thank you! Dymanda 11:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, dude, you reached the 200 edits!Yoyi22 04:48, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Irrelevant Lunch Articles Good Morning Ultrablastic123! See, an IP made irrelevant lunch articles that are associed to episodes of HTF. I want new articles only for HTF canon and the lunch pages are not HTF canon i don't want no HTF canon articles by IPs anymore like OCs, 2011 episodes or movies, lunchs. I don't want anymore of that if they do another no HTF canon article. I will start to panic! If they do that one more time i will leave HTF wiki! So tell all admins to delete this team of no HTF canon articles (except to Pyro because his PC is broken) But be careful with your comment telling you don't want to spam. PLEASE NOTE: When i tried to delete these articles in fact that are no HTF canon by adding a deleting Template i ate my breakfast this part. Thank you. Dymanda 12:54, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Dear Ultrablastic123 Ultrablastic, an IP called 92.8.229.229 keeps deafing sex on user pages and he made two Flaky2000 accounts and Flaky2000 also got caught by the bunch of sex offensive words also UberScienceNerd got caught by them two. I told him/her an warning to no inflict sex and wanted him/her to understand but he/she doesn't understand and keeps so much of that i also told him that he/she would have the risk of being blocked for infinite. Go inflicting him/her a warning on that page: User talk:92.8.229.229. Thank you. Dymanda 20:31, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Blocking I'm blocking you as what do you did to my blog and stop all that racket, you make me inflict a bad mood i am so angry that you will be blocked. Dymanda 11:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Lots of update just for you from me Ultrablastic, i have to ask you something, look at Crazyflippy aka CF's blog his new episode a nightmare on happy street, this is was filmed on October 28th and October 28th will be my halloween show called 'Hallos Pumpkins' but it's not halloween yet, Halloween is on October 31th and look at the episode and please note: If you see this good tell me, if you don't like it i will be frustred at you! and UPDATE 2: I read my talk page and i inflicted an update to my photos i uploaded in the first week of 2010 and don't hack them because in 9th week on 2010 my photos of LMB The Web Jacker which them i uploaded Yoyi22 hacked the Brario photo and don't hack them because you don't know LMB. FINAL UPDATE: I was gone for a couple of days like 5 ones because i had a great work called 'The Catechest of Jesus Christ books series: Eucaristy' PLEASE NOTE: This book must be done to April 21 and Eucaristy the game is on May 8 night. And the Sorry to Offensive book must be done to March 17 because the game was on March 27. Here's the date how you must have done the books: Sorry to Offensive: March 17, 2010 Eucaristy: April 21, 2010 Here's the dates how you will do the games: Sorry to Offensive: March 27, 2010 Morning (This was late) Eucaristy: May 8, 2010 night (TBA) And Peace out! Dymanda Dymanda 20:54, April 23, 2010 (UTC) My New episode: Scientific Maniac I have posted another one of my episode ideas. When you have a minute, and if you're interested, head on over to my blog page, check it out, and maybe post a comment :). -Lumpy84 05/20/10 8:07 AM Non-HTF canon articles aka Fake Articles Ultrablastic123 may i tell you something? Another IP Adress aka Anonymous User made an non HTF canon articles, called Alejo and Valentine vs HTF. I was really pissed off and this is another non-HTF canon material and go to it's talk page to read what i said on and i said some nothingless aka People's Opinion about that pignings of Fakeness and i said that you would be pissed off. That's right and go to it's talk page! That IP aka Anonymous User is huge! Peace out! Dymanda Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 23:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ...Orrrr... Learn to deal with it. 1337_n00b May 26, 16:13, 2010 Flaky2000SD and one of Flaky2000's enemies Hey Ultrablastic123 i want to talk to you! Flaky2000SD and one of Flaky2000's villains are striking back! They came to my page and said some swear phrases. And i said to shut them's mouths and i was really not happy! Come to them's talk page theses names are: Flaky2000, something IP adresses aka Anonymous users who support Flaky2000 as a villain if you don't know it's number go see my changes on my talk page and Flaky2000SucksDick. Go to their talk page to warn them to no swear me okay! Peace Out! Dymanda Guillaume Lepage (LMBFanDymandaFan) 16:08, June 4, 2010 (UTC) School is over! Today school has finished! Now it's time for vacations! I got to the beach today! School is over! I will come back in September! I337 N00B! 19:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Congrat me Congrat me because i reached the 300 edits! You are 471 edits, 171 more then me. I reached the 300 edits dude! MrLFDFLMBFanDymandaFan 15:37, July 13, 2010 (UTC) lol Good work on reverting edit on the spam that IP aka Anonymous user made as he made a talk page of non-real article only without Pyro's Permission. Good work on reverting the spam he made! Senresly Guilllep Simpas (you can call me Dymanda as my favorite London Mobile Buddies by an A.T Andrei Thomas black guy is Dymanda) dymanda 20:09, August 2, 2010 (UTC) And happy time finale Friday the 13th and good work on typing such nothingless on that anonymuse's talk page. You do many goodness at myself foralive whatever i did on this wiki. For that, you rock! dymanda 14:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC) IP User 24.13.61.19 Guys, i've sent a little warning to this troublesome IP User, so i'm hoping he may stop what he's doing. If he continues, tell me and i will deal with him. Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Edits I'm pretty sure this is what happens when pages are deleted, because i did delete 33 b******it pages (well, some proved to be good redirects). And i'm pretty sure you and dymanda had edited on those pages, so that's most likely it. Don't worry, i've lost over hundreds of edits cleaning up like that. T_T Pyro Python(U|T| ) 13:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wikiguy Okay, thanks. It's a shame really, do you know where he went? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 17:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Two Users Maybe you should stick to one, it makes things far simpler. :) Pyro Python(U|T| ) 23:55, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Placement My general rule of thumb with galleries has been "place them last, apart from links". What you said might be a good idea, but i'm worried when (and i mean when) the galleries get larger they could essentially hide the trivia section. So i don't know. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 00:28, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Disappear Nah, they never disappear, unless done by a vandal. What i meant was a large gallery before the trivia would leave a lot of lines of images, and the trivia may go unnoticed, i'm just worried the images may overshadow the text if done that way. Oh, and don't worry about the messaging, to tell you the truth, i thought i was messaging you too much. I think i did once force a new user to leave because he thought i was spamming him, just by answering his question that he kept asking. 0.O Madness! Pyro Python(U|T| ) 00:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Rants and Templates Okay, on the templates, that's just a slow work-in-progress for me, i'm planning to set them up similar to the cleanup article, as it's more efficiently done (which was made by Mr Alex, by the way). For the rants, they're old and i'm mostly getting rid of them, but as a few pointers: *For Toothy, he didn't have to drop the candle, and some people wouldn't, but he did. But, like i said, i blame the other characters for their own deaths, as they also didn't have to stand next to an inferno. *For Flaky, the bathroom confusion was Mondo taking shots at the mass arguements about whether Flaky is a boy or a girl, plus, it was stated somewhere Flaky was originally to be a boy, but they were short on girls, so they changed her over, but forgt the minor details (e.g eyelashes). It also stated Flaky as female on HTF site originally, before all of the arguments. *The thing about splendid and splendont allowing characters to die over and over, this is really a note at how splendid did this once in one episode, and IF there was a true logic behind it, that would be the only feasible way, but the creators themselves state they kind of "reset" everything for each episode, so they can then create the scenarios they need. I could go into more detial, but it's a wall of text anyway, so i won't go there. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 23:38, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The non-htf canon template thing, i may have one created to tell people not to do it, or to say this is a page made with fan-made stuff that's not supposed to be there, but like i said, these templates are a work-in-progress. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 23:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Password Reconformated My password got hacked again, it was Toundra2009 and it turned FLIPPY664434. It was an sockpuppet account made by Flaky2000SD (instead of something offensive i say SD because of profanity in this account) which insulted Flaky2000 in April - May - Beggining of June 2010. His name is Catmai30E as he is the leader of the my haters ' trolls and saga leader of Suckagooch Dymanda kill. Now ignore Catmai30E and get rid of that stupid guy. IamDymanda 18:29, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RvB Blog Hi guys! It's been a long time since i threw out one of these old things. It's really simple (maybe i'll add more to it later), and it's about a long-time running internet series called Red vs Blue. If you've guys have heard of it and like or it, or don't know what it is, i urge you guys to have a look at it, there is a video of one its most recent episodes on the blog. If you didn't like it, i don't have a problem with still looking and/or commenting, just no flaming, please. Also not that there are some mature themes in RvB. RvB blog link Thanks guys, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 18:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Re: Arrows Yeah, i'm personally not too keen on it either, but it's better than the text covering half of the page. I also thought maybe small text would be an idea in the previous version, or putting episodes on separate rows, like on the doctor who wiki if you've ever been there. You got any suggestions? Pyro Python(U|T| ) 22:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) And by the way, i'm off for the night (11:11pm here, so i'll respond tomorrow) Re Again: Arrows What i'll try is using a listed system, like on the doctor who wiki (tardis.wikia.com) for the episodes, and see if that's better than the original, seeing as i don't want to keep stretching the template over the page again, which was very messy when names were long. We'll see how this goes. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 21:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Dumb Vandals Hi, i just want to say this, as it's such a random coincidence: I came off for a few minutes so i could get something to eat and listen to some music, and when i came back, i noticed an IP had made an edit to Cuddles' and Mr. Pickels' pages 5 minutes ago, no surprise this was vandalism; but it was funny because Mr. Pickels, the first one i saw said "Mr. Pickels sucks dick" and "Mr. Pickels is a sexy fruit", so i thought i should block him quick before he can damage any more articles, and so i put up a three month block on the IP address. Afterwards, i went over to the Cuddles article so i could revert his edits there as well, and he removed nearly all of the content and replaced it with "Sorry, i was bored, so i removed all the content, please don't be mad at me :D". I laughed at this because i thought "I'm not mad, i just blocked you within 5 minutes, i think it's a record, and you fail, sir." Ah, good times. :) Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:48, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The Writers and Flaky The thing is, i think many of the creators and writers, etc., still feel Flaky is a girl at heart, but they did this to poke fun at the age-old argument, rather than point it out to people what is right and is wrong. I've said this before, and i'll say it again: even though i generally don't like this decision, i do i have to admit i like how they can make new content with this oppurtunity (albeit, it may be hard to exploit it at this point). Pyro Python(U|T| ) 05:17, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ka-Pow! Blog Hi, guys, I've done another blog, and it's about Ka-Pow! (as if the title didn't give it away). The blog's mainly about whether or not anyone misses Ka-Pow!, but i also put something else up, i hope it's alright. Link Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 16:51, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Offending Comments Right, i think i've taken all of them off, if there's any i've missed, just point them out to me and i can remove them (i should've done that in the first place, really). Pyro Python(U|T| ) 21:52, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Teh Tehshigelok That user who ruins ALL in this wiki and replaces everything with H.A.G.G.E.R and all bad words some, he looks an HTF Hater as he dislikes HTF, please ignore him, i reported him for ruining ALL in this wiki and for LAP and severing everyone and cussing, ruining things. MrDDymanda 16:01, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm back with a new account 'Dymandafan664' Hi Ultrablastic123, remember when my account was 'LMBFanDymandaFan'? I'm not going to be this account anymore because my password really was hacked, but it comited suicide so i tried stay my password still my own and it didn't worked so i did my demission and decided to create another account, R.I.P in Account Usings: LMBFanDymandaFan Jan. 3 2010 - Oct. 1 2010 I used to be 'LMBFanDymandaFan' in this site so to my username calling call me now 'dymandafan664' but you can still call me Dymanda. I'm going to edit my old page and replace content with: 'My account is now 'Dymandafan664' and this user is dead in the usings in by commiting suicide'. Questions: 1. How are you? 2. How's things? 3. Do you remember me being 'LMBFanDymandaFan'? The End of Saying. Dymanda Dymandafan664 20:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) hi hey... Alika Unzueta35331 02:53, October 2, 2010 (UTC) My Blog of password hacked I just said that there no comments in my blog so reply to this . Dymanda 16:11, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Nifty Article, Cassie Moats and HTF Haters Oh, she made up the article again, those are also IPs aka Anonymous Users! They keep making wiki messy and making non-HTF canon those articles like what Cassie Moats made! And all because of those editors all all all, all everything in this wiki is getting worse! They do that? I know why maybe the messy makers of this wiki all hate HTF and the 'those articles' makers think this is a place for making OCs and fan fictions! And to make parts in the wiki better, i think we can talk to Pyro Python to delete all of those articles and add rules in this site. Can't we mate? Now come on! Sincerely, Dymanda 21:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Skin I've put a warning on my user page, but i'll say to a few of you more regular users i'm using monobook skin, as opposed to the new oasis, as oasis is just downright crap (no lies, it's full of clutter, the menus are broken, and the scrolling and editing is buggy as hell) and i cannot use it at all. I'm pointing this out so if my edits look a little weird in whatever skin you're using, it's because of the skin i'm using, and i invite you guys to call me out on it. Thanks, Pyro Python(U|T| ) 14:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) This guy's missing When will that guy (i mean this guy) will return to the wiki? It has been a while since he wasn't here. GuilllepxDymanda! 15:05, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Now 100 edits! Hey Ultrablastic123 i have finally reached the 100 edits. WOOHOO AND thank me! GuilllepxDymanda! 15:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Where in the United States... Where do you live, what's your state in the United States? GuilllepxDymanda! 21:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: HTFWW I personally don't think this would work, simply because we have our own user pages and the about section (which needs an update, actually). As it is possible to put site history on there i've seen wikis like WoWWiki do it. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 12:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I still don't think this would really work, as, like i said, i think the user pages and the about page would suffice. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 13:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! Welcome to 2011! GuilllepxDymanda! 23:17, January 1, 2011 (UTC) HTF is dead Hey mate HTF has been dead GuilllepxDymanda! 16:53, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I have my rights! ultra! your a nazi freak who as done this to you? UUUUUUULLLLLLLTTTTTTTRRRRRRAAAAAA! Not here for a year, where are you? Please come back Ultrablastic123! It's 2012! GuilllepxDymanda! 20:21, April 6, 2012 (UTC)